Wherever You're At, Bookworm
by ComesandGoes
Summary: He's always there protecting Levy. And getting hurt because if it. Levy just wants him there safe, but if he keeps getting hurt...what if someday he...No. A life without Gajeel is absurd, so it's time for Levy to speak her mind. Levy's POV ONE SHOT!


**A/N: ****Hey guys! I had the sudden urge to write about Gajeel and Levy so this came out of it! It's not really what I wanted it to be, but I don't want to spend more time on this one shot...mostly because I have school tomorrow and i still need to get some stuff I know if I don't submit it now I may never x3 **

**So I am sorry if this isn't very good and if there are mistakes. I would like some feedback on this, but let me tell you something! This isn't my best work! So if you give me constructive criticism just keep in mind I can do better then this :) **

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT ITSELF.**

* * *

_The man slowly unsheathed his elegant sword. Letting his prisoner take in its truly fearsome appearance. He raised it above his head; pausing to stare into the ice like eyes filled with hatred of a small, blonde woman. His lover. Who betrayed him._

_"And that is why you must die." the man spoke aloud and brought down the sw_—

Glass exploded all around; pulling me from the depths of my thoughts and a good book. Crystal shards rained down. And some blood too. I looked around frantically. I was sitting by the library door in the guild and there seemed to have been a brawl going on just moments before. Oh. Not as bad as I first thought. A mere drinking glass was broken. That wasn't too surprising in the Fairy Tail guild where glass upon glass was broken daily. But no one usually got cut because of it. My eyes landed on the broad back of a certain black haired dragon slayer whose left arm dripped with crimson liquid. I let my book fall from my shaking hands and shot up from the floor.

"Oh Gajeel! Are you—" He cut me off,

"Watch where you throw your fucking drinks, flame brain!" Natsu stood abruptly tossing the shirtless Gray off him as he did.

"That wasn't my fault! It was squinty eyes!" he said trudging towards Gajeel.

"I don't think so," Gajeel growled and pointed an accusing finger at the salmon haired boy, "I think you threw that glass trying to hit the stripper over there, but the glass almost smashed into the bookworm's head." Natsu and Gajeel were inches apart now, and I knew if I let this go on one of them would end up killing the other. Most of the guild occupants were now staring at the little scene folding out before them and were most likely loving every second of it.

"I'm gonna melt your eyebrows, Gajeel!"

"And I'll pierce yours, fire fuck!"

"Cut it out!" I threw a book at both of them, "First of all, you're both idiots."

They scowled, " Second of all, I'm fine, so let's just cool off for a moment. And third-" I pouted and looked at Gajeel. "You're hurt." His left arm twitched and he frowned as if he just noticed his arm was gushing blood.

"I'm fine." he grunted.

"No, you're not," I said, "And you can either walk yourself to the infirmary, or I will drag you."

Gajeel barked out a rough laugh, "_You_," he smirked, "drag _me_ to the infirmary?" Another laugh. _Stupid Gajeel. I'll show him. _I grabbed the book I threw earlier from the floor and began to whack the dragon slayer senseless.

"Oi! Quit it, shrimp!" I continued to hit him.

"I said QUIT IT!" he roared seizing my wrists firmly. He huffed out a long breath and mumbled something incoherent under his breath. My back arched as I leaned back and tried to get out from is iron like grip, no pun intended, but he only leaned forward and tightened his hold. The guild behind us was silent, and I knew if I looked some would be cowering under tables. I wasn't scared. Not anymore. I stared back into his crimson eyes without so much as blinking and he stared into my own.

"Now, Gajeel," I began with a small smile, "How about I escort you to the infirmary." I don't know if it was because he was irritated or what, but his wound was beginning to ooze more and more blood by the second. And I was positive he was starting to sway from blood loss, too. _Stupid Gajeel…_ He continued to glare at me as his grip slowly loosened.

"Fine." He bit out between clenched teeth.

"That's more like it, Gajeel!" I grabbed his wrist and started towards the infirmary.

"Don't worry guys! " I said turning to the rest of the still dumbstruck guild, "I'll take care of this idiot!"

"Idiot?" he fumed as I closed the infirmary door. "I am anything but a—"I pushed him as I hard as I could onto the cot.

"What was that for?" he all but shouted. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. I would not allow myself to cry in front of this man. _Especially_ not this man! I walked to a cabinet and began to rummage around for bandages and other instruments. I silently began to clean the gash on his arm when I found everything. Pulling out small pieces of glass. I glared at him. Him and his bloody, oh so bloody, arm. Why did he always do that! _He_ was always there when I couldn't protect myself! I'm weak. I am useless and weak and Gajeel knows it. I bandaged his arm and stood up. Leaning back and forth on my heels. That's why he's always there. But wasn't that a good thing? I liked it when he was near. And God knows I would be dead by now if he wasn't. I didn't want him to leave. Gajeel was good company to keep. He's kinder then he shows many people, he's wonderfully loyal, and trustworthy, too. Gajeel was…_nice_. But all the times he could have died because of me… Weak…weak me. The thought of never meeting Gajeel. The thought of no Gajeel in my life…A strange, hollow feeling ripped through my chest. And I brought my hand to my heart absently. _What is this feeling…?_

"What's going through that blue haired head of yours?" Gajeel said quietly; poking my forehead lightly. I didn't reply. I wasn't sure I wanted him to know what was going through my head. Instead, I just looked at him. _Really _looked at him. His long, black hair was slightly more disheveled than usual and there was a glimmer of sweat on his tanned skin. Dark, purple bags were out of place under his eyes. I've never seen Gajeel like this. Was he getting sick? I pushed away my previous feelings for the time being and stepped forward placing my hand on his forehead. He tensed.

"What are you do—"

"Are you catching a cold?" I leaned down to be eyelevel with the surprised dragon slayer.

"Uh, I don't think so," Gajeel shook his head and slapped my hand away. "Don't change the subject. Something's bothering you." He stared into my eyes and I couldn't help but think he was seeing more than just the brown color in them. But maybe he was seeing my soul. Because for some reason I thought only Gajeel actually saw _me_. _I don't want you to leave. _He was so close. His warm breath tickled my cheek and I could feel the heat radiating of his body. Tears welled up in my eyes again, but this time…I let them fall.

"Shrimp?" he whispered. He sounded genuinely worried. See? _Nice_. The tears flowed faster and a small sob ripped from my throat.

"Stop, okay?" I said sinking to the floor. "Stop protecting me, Gajeel! You keep hurting yourself because of me! Because I am pathetic and weak. And you're strong! Worrying about me and Pantherlily…and even the other guild members! But you never stop to worrying about yourself." I was staring at his bandaged arm now.

"You're always there…" I said quieter now. "And I _know _that I would be dead by now if you—"

"_No_," he growled, "You wouldn't be dead. Don't say that!" I looked up at him bewildered. He sat on the floor in front of me and grabbed onto my shoulders. Shaking me back and forth.

"You wouldn't be dead. You're strong, not weak. You're so strong on the inside. When everyone breaks down and are hopeless you're there. You are there pulling every one through with the things you say. Dammit. That's what keeps me going!" he pulled back and scratched the back of his head. "I'm not quite sure what I would be like if I never met you, Levy" It was strange. Thoughts so similar to this were going through my head just moments before. Almost like an afterthought he added,

"And I'd be there," He looked back down at me with a small smile. A smile I've never seen on Gajeel's face before. "I'll always be there." _Oh Gajeel, you don't even realize…_

I bit my lip and more tears flowed down my face.

"Oi, quit crying, shrimp," he said frowning, "I don't like it when you cry…" he wiped the tears away with the edge of his shirt.

"Stupid Gajeel…" I sniffled.

"What?" he smirked.

I sniffled again and wiped the rest of the tears away. _I know what this feeling is. _I tackled Gajeel with a hug and we both fell backwards landing with in 'oof!'.

"What the hell?" I buried my face into his chest and wrapped my arms tighter around his muscular body. "Bookworm?"

"Yont weaf meh swide," I mumbled into his chest.

"Come again," he said confused. I looked up into his blushing face and spoke again.

"Don't leave my side.". He took in the oh-so familiar words and cracked a million dollar smile.

"Did I not make it clear that I'm wherever you're at, bookworm?"

* * *

**Me: *tear* that was so sweet!**

**Gajeel: Da fuck! I ain't no sap like that! *charges forward***

**Me: NOOO! Stop! Levy! Contain your man!**

**Levy:...**

**Gajeel:...**

**Me: -.-**

**Gajeel: I'm gonna kill you.**

**Me: *runs away* Thanks for reading! Please review or somethin-AHH!**


End file.
